<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗮𝘆, 𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗮𝘆 (𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗶'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗹𝗱) by ivermectin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959597">𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗮𝘆, 𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗮𝘆 (𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗶'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗹𝗱)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin'>ivermectin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon diverges during Season 4, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, Multi, Polyamory, Serena doesnt have to choose, Sex, What better way to solve a Love Triangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“threesomes rule,” dan says, and nate gives him a look like <i>dude, nice try, i remember how your last threesome went</i>, and serena gives him a look like <i>dan, it’s not a threesome, it’s a polyamorous relationship</i>, and dan smiles, like he can tell what they’re thinking, and ah, he probably can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen/Dan Humphrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗮𝘆, 𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗮𝘆 (𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗶'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗹𝗱)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "silver lining" by rilo kiley, AKA: the song that gives me the biggest serena vibes EVER.<br/>sorry about messing around with the formatting for the title, just thought it'd be fun *winky face*</p><p>also: this entire fic is in lowercase. it's a stylistic choice.<br/>it is also in nine parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>it’s eric and eliot’s  venn diagrams that make her think of it, first. the three circles, overlapping: DAN, NATE, SERENA, the centre of it telling her that maybe choosing them both was a valid choice (cute, proclaims the bit in the centre. yes, serena thinks. they are.)</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>“so, you’re both friends,” she tells them, sitting up in the loft at brooklyn with dan and nate. “whoever i choose, there’ll be no resentment between you both, right?”</p><p>they nod, nate bumping shoulders against dan. they’re so cute, serena thinks, dan with his quirky smile and thoughtfulness, nate with his sincerity and lovely blue eyes.</p><p>“hear me out, now,” she says, and they both look at her, and she looks at both of them. <em>honesty, </em>she reminds herself. <em>choosing both is still a valid choice.</em></p><p>they tell her they need time to think.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>when serena’s gone, dan says, “hey, let’s try something new,” and he leans into nate’s space, kisses him.</p><p>“dude,” nate says. “since when?”</p><p>“been thinking about you,” dan admits, biting his lower lip, smiling at nate. “serena just made me confirm it in my head. let’s test our compatibility, yeah?”</p><p>nate frowns, looks at dan, who is not a girl, thinking. he’s only ever been with girls before, has never even considered being with a boy. but this isn’t just any boy, it’s dan, who nate has loved for a long time, just never really like <em>that</em>. but he looks at the man in front of him, with a nervous, shaky smile and hopeful eyes, and yes, he thinks, he could fall in love with him, very easily.</p><p>“here’s to hoping it works,” nate says, and leans into dan, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him. and dan laughs, breathily, looks at nate like he’s the best thing dan’s ever seen, and he kisses back, and he kisses back, and he kisses back.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>“we’re dating each other,” dan tells serena on the phone, speakerphone on. nate is next to him, face pressed against his shoulder. “still down to date us both at once?”</p><p>he’s greeted by serena’s characteristic giggle. “yes,” she says. and dan can feel nate’s smile against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>dan and serena dance in the loft. a couple’s dance. he twirls her in the air, and she smiles at him, and nate watches, eyes big. and then they swap positions, serena spinning dan, spinning dan into nate’s arms, and she’s laughing and he’s laughing, and dan is a warm weight against nate’s body, and nate lets serena pull him in, one arm around dan’s waist and one arm around her, and he grins, and he thinks, <em>oh god, i love them both, i love them both, i need them both, </em>and his heart throbs with the force of it, the sort of happiness that is so full to feel that it almost hurts.</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>serena throws them strawberries from the kitchen and they try to catch them in their mouths.</p><p>nate gets out the whipped cream, pulls dan’s shirt off, pushes him onto the ground, much to dan’s bemusement. and then he’s spraying dan’s abdomen with whipped cream, and serena is dripping honey onto his throat, and nate says, “hm, you look good enough to eat,” and he and serena move together, licking at the cream and honey, their bodies pinning dan down to the ground. and dan’s laughing, because he’s ticklish, but he’s not asking them to stop, and the look in his eyes is fond but aroused, and every now and then nate or serena will do something with their tongue (and later, their fingers) and he will make an appropriately horny sound.</p><p>once they’re bored of this, they both kiss dan’s forehead chastely, lie down on the floor with him.</p><p>“threesomes rule,” dan says, and nate gives him a look like <em>dude, nice try, i remember how your last threesome went, </em>and serena gives him a look like <em>dan, it’s not a threesome, it’s a polyamorous relationship, </em>and dan smiles, like he can tell what they’re thinking, and ah, he probably can.</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>serena wears that sundress, nate and dan both wear tuxedos, and they’re all wearing different shades of blue, but they match. dan takes the wheel, drives them out of the city into a field full of plants none of them know the names of; plants that glow gold in the sun. and they play music on the car radio, and they sing along (dan can sing in key, a feat neither nate or serena can brag about, unfortunately, but it doesn’t matter, they’re all happy nonetheless) and then serena climbs on the top of the car, her bare feet resting on the bonnet, and dan pushes nate against the bonnet of the car and kisses him fiercely. serena cheers like she’s at one of nate’s lacrosse matches.</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>the sex is incredible, compounded by the fact that they have two partners and not one. dan and serena go down on nate together, and kiss each other with his dick in between their mouths, and nate cusses in a way neither of them would’ve believed him capable of. dan and serena do their best to mark him up with as many hickeys as possible, turning it into a game of who can give nate archibald more hickeys, until nate asks them to stop (“as adorable as you both are, my skin can’t take this anymore.")</p><p>nate and serena like having dan laid down at their mercy, as well. dan always smiles and looks at them like he still can’t believe he gets to have them, and serena loves the way his body shakes with orgasm, and the way he says both their names in a rush, and kisses sloppily, and how if he’s kissing one of them, he is always touching the other. nate loves dan wholly, completely, thinks that he couldn’t possibly be in a polyamorous relationship if it wasn’t with someone like dan.</p><p>nate and dan love making serena come, as well. they both kiss her everywhere, hands wandering, and mess around with permutations and combinations, and serena tells them what she wants, and that’s what they do.</p><p>they hold each other, all the time. serena, head on dan’s shoulder, hands around nate, dan on nate’s lap as nate’s hands wrap around him, dan asleep against serena, nate’s feet on dan’s lap, serena holding both boys’ hands in her hand, the three of them huddled together like their bodies all came from the same origin source; the same star.</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>“eric and eliot made a venn diagram about us, actually,” serena tells the boys later, much later, after three months of this has gone on, and it looks like this will be their romantic status quo for the determinable future. “one circle for each of us. the centre, where all three overlapped, was ‘cute.’ do you think it was obvious, that this was the best choice for us all?”</p><p>“sure,” nate says pleasantly.</p><p>“yeah, but nate isn’t cute,” dan protests. “he’s rugged and handsome.”</p><p>“shut your face, humphrey,” nate says. “i can be very cute when i want.”</p><p>dan laughs, and serena smiles at both of them.</p><p>“you’re ridiculous,” she says fondly, to them both. it’s true. they’re both ridiculous. love makes them silly. serena really does love them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to the best of my knowledge there isn't a single fic on ao3 that's serena/nate/dan, which is so strange? so im here to fix that. if i am somehow wrong and fics exist with these 3 being a polycule please link me them, i'd love to read that :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>